Saying Goodbye
by xUndisclosed
Summary: Taisha is dying and her last wish is to meet Big Time Rush. WARNING: OC death, talking about death and cancer  Rated T


**Title: **_**Saying Goodbye**_

**Words: **_**1202**_

**Characters: **_**Big Time Rush, OC**_

**Warnings: **_**OC death, talking about cancer**_

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Big Time Rush or the management, only Taisha and her Mum are mine. **_

Taisha was first diagnosed with brain cancer one year ago. Her doctor's knew there wasn't much help for her left, the cancer had already spread onto her lymph nodes. She received aggressive treatment including seven rounds of chemotherapy. And then, one day, she received the diagnosis that she had at best 4months left to live.  
>That day was 2 months ago and Taisha got weaker everyday. She decided to spend the few months that were left for her in the hospital because she didn't want her parents and her younger sister to see her dying.<p>

Taisha had always been a joyful, beautiful young girl. Before she received the cancer treatments she had beautiful long blonde hair. Her eyes were the brightest green anyone had ever seen and they sparkled with joy. A few weeks after her first treatment she had to shave her head but her Mum got her a beautiful blonde wig, Taisha refused to wear it. She wanted to make the best out of her situation and seeing that she would be staying in hospital for the rest of her ending-way-too-soon life she refused the wig.

But even now, even while she was getting weaker everyday and she knew her end was near, Taisha was still the joyful young woman she'd always been. She felt like she had to be strong for her family.

Taisha loved watching Big Time Rush, a series about 4 hocker players who want to be successful as a band, on TV and listen to their album. A week ago she sent an email to Big Time Rush's management asking them to grant her her last wish: To meet the boys. She didn't get a reply from the management and already accepted the fact that she wasn't gonna meet them before she died. That was, until the door opened and four boys walked in.

"Hey, are you Taisha?", a small brunette asked smiling at her.

Taisha only knew really well who the boys were that were standing in front of her right now.

"Logan", she said. "Kendall, James, Carlos. What are you doing here?" She just couldn't believe her eyes_. I must be dreaming, _she thought to herself.

"So, are you Taisha?", Logan asked again and gained a nod from Taisha.

"We're here because you sent an email to our management asking for this to happen", Kendall replied to her question.

Taisha nodded again. "Yeah, but I never got an answer so I thought..." Her voice trailed off when she looked into Logan's eyes.

"Well, we like to surprise our fans and you are a very special girl", Kendall said unimpressed by the fact that Taisha was staring at Logan.

Taisha nodded and blushed, pulling her eyes away from Logan's and looking at the other three. "Thank you."

Carlos, James and Kendall nodded and when Logan sat down next to her on her bed and put an arm around her, Taisha shivered. It felt so really nice.

"So, Taisha, what is your favourite song from the album?", James asked.

"Nothing Even Matters." Taisha's eyes lit up again when she realized that the boys were gonna sing for her.

Kendall started singing and Logan hugged her tightly. When it was his turn to sing, he sang into her ear which caused her to blush again. The boys' voices were absolutely amazing and their singing caused Taisha to start crying.

_I could lie like this in Logan's arms forever, _she thought and then she frowned realizing that **forever **wasn't really far away anymore.

When the guys finished the song, Logan let go of her again but remained sitting besides her.

"What's your favourite episode?", Carlos asked causing Taisha to smile again.

"Big Time Single", she answered. "For one, I like the way Logan says 'What is it you two are going through?' and for another, I just like it all together. The way you guys try to help Kendall getting over his heartbreak and then getting your hearts broken yourself and then Logan and Carlos and the red shirty girl. I just love it. That episode always makes me smile. And Green Time Rush is funny, too."

The boys grinned.

"Those are my favourite episodes, too", said James.

"So, you love the way I say 'What is it you two are going through?'?"

Taisha nodded. "Yupp. I love your Texan accent."

This time, Logan blushed. "Why, thank you."

"Anything you wanna ask us?"

Taisha looked at Kendall and thought about something she could ask the guys. "No, not really but I am just so happy you are here. I still can't believe it, though."

"Well, believe it, because we are here", Logan said giving her a little squeeze.

"I know. And I am so happy and so thankful. I really have to thank you, guys. I don't think I would be this strong if it wasn't for your music. I just wish I could have met you when I was healthy and had hair."

"Taisha, you're one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, whether you have hair or not."

"Thank you, Kendall. And thank all of you for coming. I know I won't be here anymore in a few weeks but just meeting you right now made me the happiest girl on earth."

Taisha talked so openly about her death that Carlos started wondering about something and he just asked her straight forward. "Taisha, are you not afraid of dying?"

His band members looked at him in shock but Taisha just smiled. "Actually, I am. I am afraid that it'll hurt. But I am more afraid of leaving my family and my friends behind. Parents should never outlive their kids. But you know guys, I had a year to prepare for this. I knew I was gonna die when I first got the diagnosis and I knew I didn't have long but yes, the nearer by death comes, the harder it gets for me. I'm trying to stay strong for my family but I am not as strong anymore as I maybe was a year ago. But now I know it was a good thing to stay strong for so long. Now I got the chance to meet you. But no, I'm not really afraid of dying, though."

All four of the boys had tears in their eyes and it was very hard for them to say Goodbye to Taisha. Each of them gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Logan hugged her for a little bit longer than the other guys.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Taisha."

Taisha smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much for being here today. It means so much to me."

Logan just nodded and then left her room with the other guys.

Two weeks later, Big Time Rush's management receives an email from Taisha mother saying thank you for sending the boys to her daughter and that she finally found piece a week after the boys came to visit. Taisha hadn't stopped smiling since the boys left and she fell asleep with a smile n her face. It was a peaceful death and Taisha was in a better place now.

**Hey guys, I don't know about you but I liked it. I even cried writing that last part. I don't know where I got the idea from to write this but it just came to me a couple of days ago and now I finally wrote it down.**

**And yes, I know that I still have two other stories to continue but I am in a terrible writer's block, so I'm sorry. I will do my best to get out of that writer's block soon. **


End file.
